Theia - The Crimson Eclipse
Theia - The Crimson Eclipse ''is a Misao-winning futuristic-dystopian game created by LolloRocketDiver. Plot Year 2310. The world of Ariathale, a planet fueled by the power of Atlas, a mysterious versatile mineral, is facing a heavy crisis period due to mankind's greed. Many years ago, the planet was filled with these crystal stones, but people started abusing it and the world fell into a state of recession. The leaders of all ariathalian states met in the Tower-City of Halderos, the most important and rich city of all Ariathale, to decide the future of the planet. In order to maintain the remaining Atlas resources, those leaders decided to ban the Atlas Technology until they'd find a new energy source capable of substitute the Atlas. The story begins with Seth, an ex-imperial guard of the Levizoan Empire, escaping from his former comrades. They are after him because Lord Meister, vassal of the Emperor, thinks that Seth is linked to the potential solution to the Crisis, but the young runaway doesn't want to return to the Vanguards Castle. Characters Seth Sheridan Seth is a young man tormented by his past. What happened 2 years ago is the cause of his flee from the imperial guards of Reyel: the Vanguards. Lord Meister, vassal of the Emperor, thinks that Seth is linked to the potential solution to the Crisis: a mysterious Red Crystal. Rudra Rudra is an old varzan (wolf-man) of the Marut clan, a shamans and hunters tribe. He was the clan's chief. His life was based on hunt and pray, but something happened to the clan. A rival tribe attacked the Maruts killing everyone even though they were less than them. Rudra says that they won because they used a strange Red Crystal with arcane powers. He follows Seth to discover the origin of this mysterious crystal. Ferion Ferion is a Maverick, a group of rebels that opposes the Halderos Treaty, the treaty that banned the technology. He and his friends use the forbidden technology to help the people of Reikan Empire. He seems to be linked to the Scarlet Wyrms, a dangerous group of criminals looking for the Red Crystal. Nadia A reserved girl that possesses a strange item that seems to be the potential solution of the Crisis. This item is one of the Red Crystals that both the Empires and the Scarlet Wyrms are looking for, and for this reason she will be involved in the adventure. Nadia is considered a witch by the people of her town, because she is the only one that can use Magic, a source of energy that disappeared many centuries ago. Features * 40+ hours of gameplay (about 25-30 of main story, and 10 of subquests, secondary events and minigames) * 14 subquests * 12 trophies / achievements * 4 different endings Awards This game won 10 awards for 2019 Misao awards including '''Game of the Year'.Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019 Category:Misao Award Winners